Flight Of the Forgotten
by xoforeverdreamingxo
Summary: Parent’s dead, family, gone. Izumi and her sister Haylie run into the safety of the forest and are almost killed by Black Riders that is until a mysterious boy and his heartless friend show up and save them. Little do the four know that they are they are


Characters in chapter 1

Mrs. Orimoto

Clan: Originally from Clan of Hope but then became the Queen Of the Wind Clan.

Wasdaughter to Mia and Ben, (didn't know her parents so I made them up) rulers of the legendary Hope Clan. Their clan was the first to be killed, being the biggest threat to the Clan of Darkness. She was the only one to survive the attack that happened that fatal day. At the age of twenty-five she married Mr. Orimoto and became the Queen of the Wind Clan. She possesses the powerful magic of the Hope Clan. It was when she became pregnant with her daughters, when she finally told her husband about her past. Mr. Orimoto was very understanding and promised to protect their children from the other Clans (especially the Darkness Clan). Her two daughters were soon born and were named Izumi and Haylie. At the age of two Haylie surprised her parents when white light out of her hands. Fearing for their daughter's safety Haylie was home schooled which caused her to be very distant. Mrs. Orimoto was also the closest to Haylie, for both have the same strange power. Yet she loves both her daughters the same and would do anything for them.

Mr.Orimoto (not seen in the chapter, but is mentioned)

Clan: Clan of Wind

Mr. Orimoto was Prince of the Wind Clan but quickly became King of the Wind Clan when he married Mrs. Orimoto.Years passed and they were to expect two daughters. It was then when Mrs. Orimoto told her husband about the mystery light power that she possessed. Mr. Orimoto was very supportive of his wife and told her how blessed she was to have such a gift. A year later two beautiful daughters were born, their names were Haylie and Izumi. To their surprise, they found out that Haylie had also posesess the same power as her mother. Mr. Orimoto is an extremely skilled with wind magic but is a better fighter with the sword.Izumi also took a liking to the blade, and would train with her father sunrise to sunset. Out of the two daughters Mr. Orimoto was closer with Izumi. But just like his wife he loved them the same.

Izumi Orimoto

Princess of the Wind Clan

Fierce noble and courageous this girl is full of attitude and is exceptionally good with the blade. She's much more than a pretty face and will take on a challenge normally without thinking of the consequences (kind of like Takuya). She defiantly isn't afraid of saying what's on her mind, and will make sure people who are in charge (Takuya) will at the least consider her opinion. Izumi can sometimes be a bit demanding (though she doesn't mean to be) and often prods information out of people. She absolutly hates being treated differently because she's a girl. Saying that she can do anything a boy can do, maybe even better. Izumi was always a little shaky with friends. People at her school wouldn't really like her because she was Daddy's little girl, also because she was a Princess. She begged to be home schooled like her sister, but her parents gently refused saying that it wasn't necessary. A lot of the time emotions would take the better of her. If some one would get on her nerves she wouldn't ignore it. She would lose her patience and would start to argue with the person. Izumi was extremely close with her father (and has a few mysterious powers of wind discovered later one.) Although Izumi is only one month older than her sister she is extremely protective of her and will always be by her side. Out of everyone Izumi is probably the most concerned if someone is hurt (even if it means annoying Takuya) she will see to it that they are taken care of immediately. Izumi can also tell when something horrible is about to happen and gets contacted with the Prince of Darkness himself through her dreams.

Haylie Orimoto

Princess of the Wind Clan

Sweet and very caring Haylie is a quiet girl, and is almost always smiling. She is usually cheerful, but in a more quiet and reserved way. Haylie is defiantly not childish; Haylie is very mature for a fourteen year old, probably as mature as they get. She's understanding, Kind and gentle just like her mother. She doesn't question people's motives. If someone is in a tough situation and aren't sure how to react, she will be able to cover it up and save them from embarrassment. Haylie though mature sometimes cares to deeply about other people and their feelings that she often forgets to care for herself. Her weakness is mainly losing the ones she loves and will always sacrifice or endanger herself to save others. When a friend dies, she is probably the one who suffers the most. Haylie was the closest to her mother and would most of the time look up to her for advice when in a sticky situation. Later one Haylie has a break down and has horrific nightmares about her mother's slaughtering and will need her friends more than ever before.

Takuya

Clan: Clan of Fire

Protective and passionate, Takuya hates to see people upset or in pain, and will anything in his power to cheer them up. Though he can be thoughtful, he is extremely stubborn (since he pretty much always has his own way) loves the spotlight and being the hero. He is the Prince of the Fire Clan and feels it's his responsibility to protect it. He is a very skilled warrior and can control the fire, though he prefers to fight with his fire sword rather than use fire magic. Sometimes Takuya is stubborn and annoying, but when it comes to war or a battle Takuya is dead serious and is a skilled fighter. He is a like a brother to Kouji who lost his family when he was eleven. Takuya quickly came to his rescue and sheltered him in his clan. The two may bicker and fight a lot but are very close. Kouji though he may not admit it has great respect for Takuya and sometimes looks up to him. Takuya only has one real sibling named Shinya. He is very protective Shinya and always watches over him. We first meet Takuya when he quickly comes to the rescue when he sees as he says two damsels in distress

Kouji

Clan: Clan Of Light

Lost, confused, quiet, and alone these are all the words to describe Kouji. He once was a very happy cheerful boy. But After watching his family (not to mention his twin brother Kouichi) being tortured a slow painful death by the Clan of Darkness. Kouji completely isolated himself from friends who want to care for him. He cares for nothing but the revenge of his family and seems completely heartless according to Izumi. Kouji only talks about how he feels to Takuya a close friend of his even before his family was killed. For it was Takuya who first found him after his family's death. Being the Understanding friend that he was Takuya gave him a home after the Black riders destroyed his family. He is even treated like son by Takuya's family. Though Kouji would kill himself before admitting it he has great respect for Takuya after all he has sacrificed for him. He is the last boy who is the throne to the Light clan. He kills anything that is made of Darkness. Kouji is extremely sad and lonely he keeps his emotions to himself. Though it might take him a while to trust others again Kouji will always be there when you need him even if he says he doesn't care

Black Knight

Clan: Clan of Darkness

Black knights are knights of darkness. They live on fear and are heartless. Unlike Black Riders, Black Knight can't reform. They kill their enemies quickly and silently.

Black Riders

Clan: Clan of Darkness

Black Riders are one of the most fiercest and deadly things out of the darkness clan. They are cold bitter creatures that enjoy nothing then death and mourn of others. Black riders are very powerful and can reform when hit with fire, water or ice magic they will absorb they attack making them stronger, only Wind, Light, Hope and other darkness magic can kill them. They love to watch people suffer and unlike Black knights kill people of a slow painful death. They serve the Prince of Darkness and will even kill children like I said they are heartless

Clans

There are nine clans in total

I have put them in order from the most to the least powerful

1) Darkness 2) Light

3) Hope 4) Fire

4) Water 5) Wind

6) Ice 7) Lightening

There was no time to feel fear, or terror; this was way beyond horrific it was suicidal

" Retreat, retreat!" a loud voice of panic echoed through the castle walls.

Mrs. Orimoto's blood ran cold; her autumn-colored eyes glanced out the window and saw the village (that was next to the Wind castle) ablaze. It was horrifying; people were lying on the ground bleeding little kids were screaming running around trying to find their now dead parents.

She turned to her two daughters.

The frantic mother squeezed their hands and gazed deeply into their eyes "Promise me that you two will keep running and never look back."

"Mom you're starting to scare me!" the fourteen-year-old Izumi yelled hot salty tears forming in her beautiful misty blue eyes.

"Izumi there is no time for that!"Her mother said sharply

"You two must run to the secret door at the end of the hall."

Their mother paused for a moment and quickly looked around as if making sure that nobody was listening.

Quickly she turned to her daughters and spoke in a whisper so faint that only they could hear.

"Behind the painting is a thick steel door, the code to open the lock is 445714."

"Make sure the Black knights DO NOT SEE you, for these creatures won't sacrifice children, they are heartless animals that only live on death, and fear."

"Remember each other is your strongest weapon and what ever anyone say, you must always remember that."

"But what about you and dad?" Haylie asked trembling not wanting to hear the answer.

"I- but before Mrs. Orimoto could speak a loud explosion was heard in the main hall followed by loud shrieks of agony and pain.

"Run, run my daughter save yourselves!" their mother screamed.

Both girls nodded determined to obey their mother.

"Hurry up Izumi" Haylie whimpering terrified.

" I'm trying, I think mom said the number was 445713."

Izumi hands were shaking with fear, she had to hurry or then they would get killed.

Suddenly a blood curtailing scream filled the air making Izumi's heart stop, that voice she knew all to well, it was the voice of their beloved Mother.

"Don't look back Haylie" ordered Izumi who was still fumbling with the lock.

But it was to late Haylie's head was looking straight ahead where the scream had taken place.

To her horror Haylie saw something that would haunt her in her dreams forever.

Her dear mother was lying on the floor bleeding badly.

A long black sword was plunged deeply in her chest and she had a large gash by her throat.

Two Black knights were standing over her laughing cruelly.

"Not so powerful are you now my queen" one chuckled evilly.

"Don't worry we have already killed your beloved husband now all we have to kill our your precious daughters."

Mrs. Orimoto eyes widened " You… monster" she managed to choke out.

"Thanks for the complement" the other Black knight, said driving the sword even deeper in her chest.

Haylie let out a loud scream of horror.

Her knee's suddenly felt very weak; tears began to form in her emerald green eyes.

The sorrow was unbearable.

"Haylie be quiet someone could hear you!" Izumi hissed covering her sister's mouth with her slender hand.

But sadly it was two late.

"Who's there?" a cold shrill voice demanded.

"I think it was coming from one of the paintings," one answered.

The knights began edging closer to where the two girls were, there armor clunking loudly with every move they made.

"O great now you've done it! Izumi cried wildly at her sister

"We're done for."

"Move aside Izumi" her sister silently obeyed.

"I think mom said the number was 445714."

The lock clicked and the steel door swung open, the girls bolted and ran for their lives not looking back.

"Prince Kouji, Prince Takuya the Wind clan is under attack shall we send reinforcements to their aid."

"Why?" Kouji asked coolly "we are not the one that is under attack why should we waste good men for a battle that does not concern us."

Takuya smirked at Kouji.

Then turned to Davis the Dragon tamer "Gather up our dragons, Kouji and I will go check it out, if there are any survivors we'll shelter them here."

Kouji rolled his eyes at Takuya he always HAD to be the hero.

Izumi gazed at the sky overhead it was as black as a raven's wing, the stars were already fading, yet the horizon glowed through the lifting fog with the promise of a late summer's morn.

She felt suddenly so alone.

How could they survive, they had no place to go and she bet anything that the Prince of Darkness had already sent millions of Black Riders to look for them.

"Izumi do you think we lost them?" Haylie asked her voice trembling with fear turning to her sister for a comforting answer.

Izumi looked up, breaking her gaze from the endless black sky above them.

She gave Haylie a weak, yet comforting smile.

"I don't know I mean Black riders have a huge advantage when its night."

"Why?" her sister asked curiosity now filled in her voice.

"Well dad-" Izumi felt a huge lump in her throat as she remembered their loss of their parents.

Haylie peered up at her sister, studying her face.

As strong as her sister was she knew the death of their dad hit her hard.

For the two had shared a close bond just like Haylie and their mother.

Minutes slowly crept by before Izumi spoke again though this time her voice was much more shaky.

"Dad told me that Black riders have a huge advantage over us in the night because they can come and go in the shadows silently without being seen, that's how most of them attack by surprise."

"How right you are Princess Izumi" an evil voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Izumi whirled around squinting into the darkness but could see nothing.

"Did you hear something?" Haylie asked looking at the same spot Izumi had a few seconds ago.

Though Izumi was only one month older than her sister she felt it was her job to protect her and she didn't want to worry her.

"Uhh" Izumi paused trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Only the wind if that's what you're thinking about."

Haylie shrugged "Well I think we should keep moving I don't like it here" she said looking around uneasily at the darkness that began to surround them.

Suddenly an evil voice cackled through the trees that towered around them, swaying in the cold breeze.

Izumi's pale blue eyes glanced around nervously, somebody was watching them.

"You want to fight fine then bring it on," Haylie said in a in a shaky yet determined voice.

"Ahh" fear the voice said sighing deeply "I love it."

"Cowards you are" Izumi said bravely.

" Why don't you show yourself?"

"You mean ourselves," five Black knights followed by two Black riders walked out of the black shadows and began circling the two girls.

"Now were going to kill you exactly how we killed your poor dead mother and father." A Black rider sneered, his blazing fiery red eyes glinting menacingly.

Haylie gulped and looked around wildly for escape, for she knew her sister would accept their challenge and as powerful as they were they were in no condition to fight, for they had been running all night.

Izumi narrowed her eyes. No one ever talks about my parents like that she thought angrily and drew her long sword. (she carried it everywhere her father had given it to her for her 14th birthday just before he died, Unlike her mother and sister she and her father had possessed no magic so instead became skilled fighters with the sword.)

" Not without a fight you won't "she snarled through gritted teeth.

"I told you that this was pointless" Kouji said glaring annoyed at Takuya.

"No one could have ever survived that attack," he said pointing down where the Castle of Wind once stood. Everything surrounding it was up in flames. Fire was spitting angrily at anything it touched.

"Lets go back Demon," he commanded.

Big jewel like Blue eyes stared up at Kouji. The huge silver dragon nodded its magnificent head the silver horns were illuminated by the fire giving the dragon a spectacular glow. It quickly turned its long body around and glided the other way.

Takuya was about to follow when something caught his eye.

Five Black knights and two Black riders were surrounding two girls (that was around his age).

One girl had a long sword drawn out challenging the leader of the knights. What the hell does that girl think she's doing Takuya thought confused by the girl's actions.

To transfix on the Girl with the sword, he didn't even notice the other girl that was getting pushed back into the shadows of the forest by four Black knights.

A damsel in distress that my que. Takuya thought gleefully, maybe he would be able to save somebody today after all.

The large Black rider walked towards Izumi.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" it hissed angrily.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Izumi mocked showing nothing but pure hatred and loathing towards the wicked creature.

"Enough games" The rider said drawing out its long black sword that was stained with the blood of their mother's.

"Fine by me, I can't wait to laugh when you're lying on the floor dead".

"Why you little-" the Black rider brought his sword down hitting it with Izumi's.

Haylie watched petrified as the other four Black knights began to surround her.

"She lives, she dies what will be her fate for today" One mocked.

"Hope of light", a blinding white light shot from Haylie's hands, it lingered for a moment but then flickered and died.

Haylie feared this would happen she knew she was way to weak to produce any magic, and she knew her sister wouldn't be able to withstand the strength of the Black rider much longer.

"Well, well" one sneered "I guess the girl decided for herself she dies" (a black knight closest to Haylie) pulled out a long pointed black dagger and edged closer to Haylie an evil grin plastered on its foul face.

Izumi's arms felt heavy; she knew she would not be able to keep fighting the Black rider for she had absolutely no energy left.

Then suddenly a huge bolt of blazing spitting fire hit the Black rider causing it to shriek loudly from the pain.

Izumi saw her chance and brought her sword down into the Black Rider's face.

The screams became more louder, black acidy blood flying everywhere.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you never to play with fire?"

Izumi turned around to find herself face to face with a boy (that was around her age).

He had messy brown hair but a glowing silver helmet concealed his face and was wearing gleaming polished silver armor on that had the initials F.C. carved in gold.

His sword (was very impressive) and was blazing angrily with spitting fire.

" The names Takuya and You can thank me later" Takuya said proudly.

"Thank you?" Izumi spat "I not going to thank you I never asked for help this was my battle and I didn't need any help."

"Listen," he said clearly annoyed that he wasn't getting the praise he wanted.

"I saved your life, you were in no condition to fight if it wasn't for me you would be dead by now."

Both continued to bicker and didn't even realize the Black rider reforming.

Takuya was the first one to realize it.

He goggled up at the Black rider "Didn't we kill you already?" he said scratching his helmet.

"O shoot he can reform," Izumi said turning around to face the creature.

"Surprise" it, said smiling evilly.

"How many times do we need to kill you?" Izumi said in an annoyed tone as she plunged her sword down the rider's chest.

The Black rider quickly reformed and swung his sword around (luckily) only brazing Izumi's stomach.

"I have an idea," Takuya said as he sent sparks of fire from his sword hitting the Rider in the leg.

"Mind sharing it with me" Izumi said sarcastically.

"Of coarse, you see how every time we hit him with a very powerful attack it takes him longer to reform."

"I knew that" Izumi said as if she had knew it all along (even though she had just realized it).

"Well since darkness weakness is light I think we-" but he was cut of a scream.

Don't I recognize that scream o no Haylie Izumi thought desperately.

Takuya jumped " Who the hell was that?" he asked looking around wildly.

"My sister you idiot we've got to save her."

She charged towards the four Black knights she hit two with her sword black blood spilling everywhere,

Two deep in her thoughts Izumi didn't realize the other Black Rider creepy towards her ready to strike.

Izumi finally turned around the, Black Rider's sword inches away from her face.

She closed her eyes shut, waiting the pain to overcome her.

Moments passed and still nothing.

Curiously Izumi opened her eyes wondering why the Black Rider had not attacked her.

To her surprise she found the boy in front of her battling with the rider fiercely, she watched still dazed as he drove his sword through its heart.

Why did he save me after I was mean to him? Izumi thought still very dazed.

"Need a hand?" it was Takuya.

She gratefully took it. Haylie rushed towards the two her Emerald green eyes wide with terror.

"We have to leave you guys I just realized that they get more powerful with every attack that we hit them with, that's why they take longer to reform, because their absorbing our power."

"Who are you?" Takuya asked looking at her with sudden interest).

"Haylie" she replied staring at the ground.

"I see you've already met my sister Izumi."

"So that's what your name is," Takuya said turning around to face Izumi.

"Watch out!" Izumi screamed, but it was to late the boy's sword fell to the floor followed by a loud thud.

"What luck" the Black knights growled.

"We managed to get Takuya, Prince of the Fire Clan and Izumi and Haylie Pric-" but before they could finish, a splendid blinding white light surrounded them.

The Black knights buckled over with pain as their bodies began to explode.

The three kids looked up to see who had conjured the attack, Takuya smiled.

"Perfect timing Kouji" Takuya said cheerfully.

He just glared at Takuya " What mess have your gotten yourself into this time?" he said glancing at the to girls then shook his head in disapproval.

"Haylie you can ride with Kouji, and Izumi you can go with me."

"O no you don't!" Kouji yelled glaring at Takuya

"She's going with you, you got yourself into this mess and your going to get yourself out."

He turned his dragon about to fly off, but stopped when he heard Takuya's voice call out to him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you!"

"Look" Takuya glared annoyed at Kouji.

"I know your not a very social guy, but if she goes with you, then the weight will be even and our dragons will be able to ride faster."

Kouji sighed he HATED when Takuya was right. "Fine" he growled.

He turned to the to Haylie "Get on" he mumbled not looking at her.


End file.
